


A Very Physical Experiment

by LewdSnek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Consentacles, Dry Humping, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/F, Fairy character, Illustrated, Illustrations, Lesbian Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Original Character(s), Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Tentacles, witch character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdSnek/pseuds/LewdSnek
Summary: June discovers a new type of creature even she's never heard of. But Holly knows what it is, and more importantly what it can be used for.





	1. A Unique Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever AO3 work! It got a little plot heavy since I can't resist writing fluff about my OCs :')
> 
> Dry Humping and Mutual Masturbation this chapter

    “Holly, you are not going to believe what I just found!” If June was the door slamming type, she would have slammed the door of the Ladybug open. Instead, she carefully opened it just slightly faster than usual. The witch had long black hair in two businesslike braids, a battered hat and a green half-cape. Her boots were wet, although her shorts were dry. Holly looked over her shoulder as a summery breeze flooded the small room, replacing the sizzle of a cooking beetle with flowers and birdsong.

    “What is it, Junebug?” June had headed out collecting at five; it was now almost noon and Holly had just gotten up. The ginger fairy watched curiously as June opened one of the pockets of her jar bandolier, and took out a medium jar full of water. All she could see was a few small rocks and a scrap of lakeweed floating around.

    “I didn’t even think this thing was real! I mean, I’d heard stories and seen drawings, but never a specimen! Let alone a live one!” The usually relaxed girl’s voice was uncharacteristically excited. She walked over, holding the jar carefully, and showed it off to Holly. “It keeps trying to hide, so I put some extra rocks in there for shelter.” As Holly looked closely, she saw orange coils as thick as her forearm looping behind one of the rocks. The smell of burning beetle pulled her attention away, and she flipped her breakfast with her tiny spatula. June kept talking. “I was just wading through the stream, flipping over rocks, when I caught a glimpse of orange. I pounced, and just grabbed it with my hands and threw it in the jar. It seemed to be okay without water, but I poured some in just in case.”

    “Let me get a closer look at that thing.” Holly’s hummingbird wings buzzed, and she rose to eye level with the jar to get a better view. The orange tendril she had seen before was still coiled around the base of a rock, but now she could see a brown stripe running the length, and a flat, semicircle shaped head. The wormlike creature was about her height: 18 inches. “Oh, I know what that is! We saw these from time to time back at the kingdom. You could rent them for a few days, but I never felt the need. Or had the money. Or the time.”

    June was scribbling furiously in a notebook. “What were they used for?”

    “Oh, some sex thing. I dunno the specifics, but they went for a hell of a lot, so I guess they’re pretty good!” The human woman’s cheeks flushed at Holly’s casual attitude.

    “Uh... sexual activities...” She made a note. “Well, that isn’t why I caught this. Even being able to figure out what type of creature it is would be huge, so hands off. We don’t even know how to care for this thing.” She set the jar down on one of the tall shelves. “For now, keep an eye out and tell me if it looks different. But otherwise, don’t touch it, and _please_ don’t eat it.”

    “Yes’m” Holly said teasingly. She turned around and went back to her breakfast.

    Over the next four days, June studied the creature intensively. First she observed it actively exploring its habitat, sketching and taking notes. Next, she took it out of the water. When she touched it, it bunched up indignantly, but after some time it stretched out again and explored the shallow dish. Even out of water, it was covered in a slippery layer of slime. She found out how to feed it through trial and error. It wouldn’t touch meat or fish, but voraciously fell upon any vegetable matter, coiling around it and chewing through it with some unseen mouth. She tried leaves, lettuce, algae, and fruit, and it ate them all. As it ate, it grew, its middle bulging awkwardly. At the end of the fourth day, June sighed. “It’s quite the interesting creature, Holls. It looks like a worm, but I think it’s more related to Mollusca.”

    “Are you done with it?” asked the redhead.

    “No, but I’m not sure how much more I can learn through study. I think I’m going to keep it around and see if anything changes, especially since it seems to be growing. Maybe it’s about to lay eggs?”

    “I can prep the aquarium, if you want!” Holly chimed in. She loved decorating tanks for new permanent residents.

    “I think it’s actually likely to escape out of there. It seems to be doing fine in the jar, so I’m gonna leave it there for now. But I’m gonna move the Ladybug overnight, and go out tomorrow, so be sure to feed it in the morning, okay?”

    “Mm, can do.” As June went to the controls, entering a destination, Holly buzzed up to the jar again. Entering the knighthood as a young adult, she’d never had much of a chance to be exploratory. The kingdom wasn’t prudish, but living in the barracks meant she couldn’t explore everything on offer. She felt a slight clench of arousal watching the ripples run down the creature’s body. She couldn’t quite imagine how they were used, but the scenarios she dreamed up were enough.

    Just then, the Ladybug lurched to a start. It swayed slightly as its metal legs began to move it across the forest floor, and the low rumble and slightly metallic smell of the generator filled the small room. June was taking her work clothes off, and changing into pajamas, so Holly flew over and turned the lights off. She stripped down to just her tight boy shorts, then landed carefully next to where June slept in the big bed. “Holls, I’m sleepy,” protested the tired woman, but Holly tucked herself into her hand, grinding up against the ball of her thumb. June let out a slightly exasperated sigh, but wrapped her fingers around Holly’s lower back and thighs, squeezing gently and feeling the fairy relax into her grasp. She rubbed the pad of her thumb lightly up and down her taut stomach until Holly started to giggle.

    “Babe, stop that! I’m ticklish!” In response, June moved her thumb downwards, with light, teasing circles. Holly’s protests trailed off into a light gasp, and she rolled her hips, savoring the texture of June’s fingerprint through her thin underwear. She wrapped her legs around the base of her thumb, but her attention was somewhere else; imagining the slick texture of the creature, Tangerine (yes she had given it a nickname but what of it?). Her imagination brought another gush to her pussy, and the wetness beginning to soak the front of her underwear increased the friction and the growing heat in the pit of her stomach. She arched her lower back and ground down harder and faster. She noticed that June had put her unoccupied hand between her legs under the sheets; she always liked to act chaste, but almost never turned Holly down. Her girlfriend’s look of serene bliss and breathy gasps brought her close to the edge, and she grabbed onto her thumb, riding it with short, intense thrusts until heat filled her hips and thighs, her toes curled, and her vision and hearing turned to static. Her orgasms always matched her personality, fiery and energetic but leaving her deeply relaxed in the end.

    She came back to her senses just a few seconds later, with a warm glow rushing through her veins. She was lying on her back in June’s hand, and her body ached satisfyingly. June was still getting herself off, with her eyes closed and brow furrowed, sexy soft moans escaping her lips. A red blush and a sheen of sweat spread across her cheeks and the top of her breasts. Her hand seemed to barely be moving below the blankets, and her look of concentration suggested the overwhelming nature of her pleasure. Holly was always one to reciprocate, and she buzzed into the air on unsteady wings, half walking and half fluttering to June’s head. She got on her knees and began to nibble at the pale woman’s jawline, then lick and bite her neck. Small red marks appeared easily on her pale skin. Finally, she moved to her ear, always June’s weakness. After just a few seconds, June’s previously still body began to tremble. Her hand motions accelerated from gentle, continuous circles to rapid bursts of rubbing, and her back arched slightly off the bed. Trembles rushed through her body, from head to toe, and her head snapped back, a low moan escaping her mouth. She panted loudly, riding out the rest of the surprisingly intense orgasm, before collapsing back onto the bed and rolling over to her side.

    Holly yanked on her shoulder, struggling to move June before she drifted too far into sleep. “Roll over, you! I want to sleep with you tonight!” There was a risk of her getting rolled onto and crushed, but seeing the cute look on June’s face as she teetered on the brink of conciousness filled her with a desire for affection. June rolled onto her back, and Holly stepped on her arm, clambering up, then lay face down on her chest. She nuzzled into June’s neck, folded her wings back, and fell asleep in moments.


	2. Getting Risky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly's stubbornness finally pays off, and June is happy just watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. It's my first ever fic so I have a really bad sense of timing and haven't been able to sit down and write in huge chunks yet. That said, we finally get to the stuff I teased in the first chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> Contains consentacles, solo masturbation and oviposition

Holly smooshed her face up against the glass. Inside, Tangerine was demolishing a piece of apple. They had no visible mouth; regardless, as they moved their head back and forth over the fruit it seemed to be quickly rasped away. “June, you’ve gotta let me at this thing. I can’t stop thinking about it, and who knows, maybe it’ll be beneficial to your research?”

“I’ll tell you again, Holly, it’s dangerous to just throw yourself at anything there’s a shred of folklore about. If you believe the legends, women have bred with just about anything, but nobody’s trying it in real life.”

“I swear it's not just rumors, people were all over these back in the kingdom. I’m just curious why, and aren’t you too?” If June had one fatal flaw it was her curiosity. “I know you’ll protect me with your magic if anything happens, won’t you Junebug?” She made huge, green doe eyes. 

God, she could play June like a fiddle. It was true that she was curious about this creature’s interaction with fairies; half her job was sorting the facts from fiction about invertebrates. “I do believe that people have done this before, but I also worry about you. If you really want to do this, we can, but I’m going to take precautions as well.”

The beseeching expression melted from Holly’s face, and she leapt up, bursting with new energy. “Well, one thing I’ve heard is that this could take a while! So we should do this by my bed,” she said, pointing across the room at her small but cozy sleeping area. June picked the jar up and moved it over, setting it down gently. Holly pulled back her sheets and looked around. “I really can’t think of anything else we could do! I trust that you’ll take care of me, cutie.” Her gut twinged slightly with nervous excitement, belying her flirtatious attitude.

“I’ll do my best, but don’t let it do anything stupid to you. As hard as you try to get in trouble, I do want to keep you safe.”June unscrewed the top of the glass jar, and Tangerine perked their head up curiously, expecting food. Instead of dropping in a treat, she moved back, opening one of her many notebooks and pulling out a pen. Holly stripped out of her loose pants and boxers. She buzzed up into the air and rested on the glass lip, feeling the cold glass against her bare skin. Her feet broke the surface of the water; both the air and the anticipation caused shudders to run up and down her body. Although the water was at room temperature, it felt cool on her legs. Goosebumps spread over her torso, and her nipples perked up, showing through her thin tank top. “It’s cold,” she complained, shooting a glance at June. The witch looked back at her, her eyes conveying that it was Holly’s idea in the first place. In response, she gritted her teeth and slipped into the water up to her waist. The line of cold crept up her calves and then thighs until she leaned back against the edge, carefully keeping her wings dry. 

Tangerine swirled up from the bottom as soon as she broke the surface, abandoning their apple slice. They seemed to be tasting the water. Her legs trembled with servers; she kicked a few times, sending currents downwards. The orange worm undulated its body, moving upwards, but when it touched her toe she pulled back. It was slick, and slightly warm. The next advance, she willed herself to hold still, regardless of the slight tickle. Tangerine appeared to hesitate for a moment, then wrapped once around her ankle and began to move up the inside of her leg. Again she had to concentrate not to withdraw, and in fact she spread her legs slightly. The sensation wasn’t bad, but it was totally unique. A thin layer of slime made it almost textureless, and the warmth was a surprising contrast from the water. Their triangular head slid past her knee, and she could feel it on her inner thigh.

Despite their usually wiggly mannerisms, Tangerine went unswervingly for her groin. The flat part of their head covered her stomach, almost reaching up to her bellybutton, while the more rounded part of their body wrapped between her legs. She reached down with one hand, supporting herself on the rim with one arm, and tried to peel the edges of their head back. Strings of the slime, now gluey, stretched off her skin as she pulled inquisitively. “I think it’s... attached to me?” June looked up from where she had been frantically sketching, cheeks flushed. “I’m getting chilly, get me out of here.” 

“It’s stuck on? Does it hurt?”

“No, it’s just kind of sticky. But I can’t climb outta here with them hanging on, can you give me a boost?” The human woman walked over, scientific curiosity and arousal battling behind her eyes. She lifted Holly with one hand, being careful of her wings, and Tangerine’s body suddenly twisted. They coiled around her left thigh, then slipped under her loose shirt, between her legs and loosely around her neck. Holly stroked the coil over her stomach. “It’s all clear, I’m just getting comfortable. No need to be protective, okay?” At her reassuring touch, the coils relaxed, although they remained in place. The tail that had been around her neck relaxed and slid down to drape across her chest. Now being extremely gentle, June carried Holly the few feet to her bed and set her down. 

Propping a pillow between her wings, Holly got comfortable, sitting up slightly. She could feel Tangerine adjust as well, getting out from underneath her. The stickiness seemed to evaporate quickly, but the gentle pressure and slight warmth was surprisingly relaxing. She reached between her legs; now that the initial tension was over, her desires were starting to resurface. All of the parts of her that ached to be touched were covered, and although she tried to rub through Tangerine’s head, she couldn’t get any friction or stimulation. Suddenly, she let out a sharp intake of breath. 

She felt ripples of pressure run down the length of the creature, rubbing her body rhythmically. When they reached her groin, she felt pressure between her legs, and then the sensation of something smoothly entering her. It was smooth and fairly slim, and pushed easily inside of her, mingling its lubrication with hers. She felt prodding inside of her as it explored her folds, each poke sending another pulse of pleasure and increasing her neediness. Holly’s blush spread over her face and chest, and out to the tips of her ears, as she rocked her hips slightly to the sensations. After a minute, that felt like an hour of teasing torture, it withdrew to just inside her entrance. The respite was only brief. The tentacle began to expand, stretching her slowly. At first she enjoyed the stretch, but as it grew even thicker, it began to hurt slightly. “Hng... A little too much there, buddy.” She touched Tangerine’s head again, a little chidingly. In response, she felt a spurt of liquid into her pussy, surprising her. She let out a small moan, then a longer and louder one as the pain numbed and the pleasure returned. 

It pushed deeper into her, slowly spreading the numbing fluid. Any extremes of pain or pleasure were washed away, but the stretch and deep internal pressure were very much there, and very sexy. There was obviously some sort of process taking place, and as turned on as Holly was now, the thought of what was to come promised even more mind-numbing enjoyment. The thick tentacle finally pushed against her cervix, intensifying the feelings of pressure. It almost seemed to be trying to push through, but a bit of discomfort returned, and she wriggled slightly. The sensation let up, although the slightly stuffed feeling remained. 

She had forgotten about just how desperate she was, focusing on the unique sensations. But now that the movement had settled down, her arousal returned in wave after wave. She again tried to rub through Tangerine’s head, but the sensation was so slight as to be maddening. The edge of their head peeled up slightly when she tested it, however, leaving a slimy residue on her skin. She shoved her hand under; the space in between was warm and slick. Her hand slipped between her legs, even slicker as her juices mingled with the slime. She could feel the thick base of the tentacle where it entered her, and tracing where she was stretched around it marvelled at the girth. Bringing her fingers back up slightly, she felt out her clit. It was so understimulated that the slight touch transitioned the dull, relaxed sensations filling her body into electric energy. She came quickly with just a few hand movements, and clenched hard around the tentacle, which began to move in response. The numbing was still in effect, but did little to stop the pulses that whited out her vision each time it pressed the right spots. She felt another orgasm building, even more intense than the last now that it wasn’t so desperate, and rubbed hard trying to gain friction through the slime. The next orgasm was deeper, rising up slowly in waves and then all at once. Her thighs clenched and toes curled, and her tight, muscular stomach seemed to cramp up as a tingling sensation raced through her body. Coming was always intense for her, and she shuddered through the aftershocks, letting the tensed muscles in her legs relax. 

The cramps in the pit of her stomach stayed, however, and the pressure she had felt before was almost greater. In the height of her orgasm, something thin had penetrated her cervix, sitting at the entrance to her womb. The sensation was slight, especially due to the numbing, but her body still protested with slight cramps. She looked over to June for help, but the witch was occupied, getting off with her characteristic concentration and subtlety. Anyhow, there were ribbing comments waiting for her if she decided to go back on what she had almost begged for. Tangerine’s muscular body squeezed her rhythmically, massaging out any remaining tension. With each pulse of the creature, there was a corresponding intense cramp that made her grit her teeth. A feeling of fullness started to build up very slightly inside of her, and she could tell that something was being pumped into her womb. She gripped her blankets with her hands and leaned back on her elbows, spreading her legs, an invitation to use her body and a promise that she would bear it.

  
After five minutes, the cramps didn’t feel that bad, and after ten minutes they were hardly noticeable at all. She could still feel fullness in her womb, but the increases minute by minute were minimal. When she ran her hand across her stomach, she could only feel it very slightly, and it was an oddly comfortable feeling. In fact, the come-down from the intensity of just a few minutes ago was turning into exhaustion, only made worse by the warm pressure of the body wrapped around her. June was still in her own world, brows furrowed and eyes closed, letting out irresistibly cute sounds. Her notebook lay forgotten on the floor. It wouldn’t do any harm to just doze off, would it? Rolling over onto her side, causing Tangerine to have to readjust around her, she drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me a little bit and I ended up cropping and re-ordering it, but I wanted to use the illustrations anyhow. Consider them a little teaser.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
